A new start on a new life
by Inu-bitch
Summary: After Sirius's death Harry starts a new life while the headmaster and Tom Riddle struggle to get control of him
1. Chapter 1

**Notice this chapter takes place the night after Sirius's death. I don't own any of the charters if I did Harry sure as hell never would have married Ginny nothing against her but to me the chemistry was all wrong with her.**

**Warning this story does have Dumbledore bashing. IF you don't like then use the back button**

**Chapter one: The Letter**

Harry sat on his bed thinking with the memory of seeing his godfather fall through the veil still so fresh in his mind, knowing his friends nearly died fighting with him, then hearing the so called prophesy was done by the teacher who can't pass up the chance to predict his death, Harry knew right away that the prophesy was a fake however Dumbledore was certain that it was real and Harry had started to suspect Dumbledore had pushed his parents in to hiding where Voldemort would be able find them and kill his parents.

Sighing Harry let a tear fall on to his hand then suddenly an envelope appeared in his hand looking at it he gasped as he realized the handwriting was Sirius's. Quickly opening the letter he read he read it.

_My dearest godson Harry,_

_This letter is enchanted to appear to you only when you are completely alone and after my death. So since you are reading this I guess I died somehow. I hope I died bringing a bastared down with me but I am with James and Lilly watching over you. Now for the reason of this letter I have a large amount of secrets that Dumbledore had prevented me from telling you while I was alive using magic to prevent me from telling you making it as if I was tongue-tied._

_At the age of eleven you should have been to told to claim your title as Lord Potter but Dumbledore didn't tell you since you would be able to read your parents will, and never have to return to the Dursleys and you would by law be allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts._

_During your forth year I bought a muggle house in a small town I have it set up with Gringotts to put the maximum amount of wards on the house muggles may be able to go up to the house and in it however anyone who has magic be it muggleborn half-blood or pureblood they would not be able to get in. ask for the goblin named Barchoke he will help you._

_Dumbledore knew from the beginning I was not your parents secret keeper he knew it was Peter he was the one to suggest Peter and he was the one to cast the spell to make Peter the secret keeper. He was also one who signed as a witness on your parents wills._

_I have no proof but I think Dumbledore used one of the forbidden control curse on your parents to make them agree to having Peter as a secret keeper last I had heard they were going to put me as their secret keeper and Lilly was going to be the one casting it then the next day Peter was not only the secret keeper but Dumbledore was the one who cast it when I started questioning it James and Lilly said they didn't even remember agreeing to it we had it set up for them to move to another house and Lilly was putting me as secret keeper the day before they moved Remus ended up in the hospital wing at Hogwarts in a life threaten position so the move was put off and two days later Lilly and James was dead and Dumbledore refused to allow me to take you having me arrested for murdering Lilly and James._

_Dumbledore plans to have me killed not really sure when or how he plans to set it up most likely he will try to say I was feeding Voldemort information on the order._

_This is my option Harry you don't have to do it but I think it would be best for you. Secretly go to Knock turn alley and get a wand made for you (use a glamour to prevent anyone from seeing who you are) there wands are made without a trace on them, move in to the house and have the goblins set you up with tutors who will help you learn what you need to know to defeat Voldemort. Also have the goblins check all your belongings for tracking charms and yourself as well. Stay hidden from the wizarding world in fact tell the papers you don't want anything to do with the wizarding world thanks to your treatment while you have been in the wizarding world. It will piss off Dumbledore to no ends._

_Be careful on what you eat or drink when Dumbledore is around he wants you to be in love with someone who he has control over._

_This may sound insane coming from me seeing how I acted towards Snape but he is one who you can trust not to give away your secrets if you need an adult to help you get around Knock turn alley or just someone to help you. Snape swore on his magic to your mother that no matter what he would do whatever possible to protect you. He has admitted to me that Dumbledore has forbid him to be nice to you at school threaten to have him put in Azkaban for treason if he even gave you a complement._

_Above all Harry follow your instincts and listen to your heart. No matter what your parents would be so proud of you don't let anyone tell you anything else. I love you_

_Love Sirius_

_Ps Harry now that I am gone you are named Lord Black as well as Lord Potter. Also when you were asleep in the hospital wing after the torment in your fourth year I secretly used a blood adoption spell on you adapting you as my own giving you my blood made it so you can get in to the Black family vaults._

Harry closed the letter silently planning to visit Gringotts in the morning to get everything situated to leave Hogwarts and get training on set up so he would defeat Voldemort once and for all.

**Well this is the first chapter what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know**.

**I will update as soon as possible**

**I will be putting up a pole on who Harry should be hooked up with please remember to vote**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of the charters if I did Harry sure as hell never would have married Ginny nothing against her but to me the chemistry was all wrong with her.

Warning this story does have Dumbledore bashing. IF you don't like then use the back button

_Thoughts _

_**Letters**_

**Goblin taking English**

Chapter 2 Gringotts Bank

Harry awoke around dawn, his heart racing as the battle at the ministry stood out in his nightmare seeing Sirius falling through the veil over and over in his nightmare watching as Hermione and Luna both fell from a curse.

Shaking his head to clear it from the remains of his nightmare, Harry got up and decided to get dressed and ready for the day. By seven in the morning he was ready to leave for Gringotts. But first he stopped by the hospital wing to check on his friends, seeing that they were all safe and sleeping Harry smiled as he took off out the door, with the plan to use the one eyed witch with a hump secret passage, and use the Floo to get to the bank from Hogsmead.

Using his cloak so no one will see him and his map to avoid Dumbledore, he quickly got to the passage and to Hogsmead, however when he got through the secret door the letter he had put in his pocket suddenly started to turn hot and then started to glow, Harry felt the annoying pull behind his belly button as he was portkeyed to an alley right outside the bank.

After picking himself off the ground he looked at the letter again and noticed a few changes to the letter, it now read,

_**My dearest godson Harry, **__**Sorry about the surprise portkey**_

_**This letter is enchanted to appear to you only when you are completely alone and after my death. So since you are reading this I guess I died somehow. I hope I died bringing a bastard down with me but I am with James and Lily watching over you. Now for the reason of this letter I have a large amount of secrets that Dumbledore had prevented me from telling you while I was alive using magic to prevent me from telling you making it as if I was tongue-tied. **_

_**At the age of eleven you should have been to told to claim your title as Lord Potter but Dumbledore didn't tell you since you would be able to read your parents will, and never have to return to the Dursleys and you would by law be allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts.**_

_**During your forth year I bought a muggle house in a small town I have it set up with **__**Gringotts to put the maximum amount of wards on the house muggles may be able to go up to the house and in it however anyone who has magic besides you be it muggleborn half-blood or pureblood they would not be able to get in. ask for the goblin named Barchoke he will help you.**_

_**As I stated earlier Dumbledore knew from the beginning I was not your parents secret keeper. Dumbledore also knew your parents forbid you being put with the Dursleys since they hate magic. he did sign as a witness on your parents wills. **___

_**I have no proof but I believe Dumbledore used the forbidden control curse on your parents to make them agree to having Peter as a secret keeper last I had heard they were going to put me as their secret keeper and Lily was going to be the one casting it then the next day Peter was not only the secret keeper but Dumbledore was the one who cast it when and not even a month later Lily and James was dead and Dumbledore claimed I was the secret keeper and had me arrested for murdering Lily and James.**_

_**Dumbledore plans to have me killed not really sure when or how he plans to set it up most likely he will try to say I was feeding Voldemort information on the order.**_

_**This is my option Harry you don't have to do it but I think it would be best for you. Secretly go to Knock turn alley and get a wand made for you (Dumbledore has a special set up on the wands for all the Hogwarts students he can control how strong the spells are also what spells are allowed to be used with the wands and he can easily use the wands to force students in to his office regardless of where they are.)the shop called Black Soul Wands is your best bet they make the wands from items you choose within their shop and their wands are made without a trace on them, move in to the house and have the goblins set you up with tutors who will help you learn what you need to know to defeat Voldemort. Also have the goblins check all your belongings for tracking charms and yourself as well. Stay hidden from the wizarding world in fact tell the papers you don't want anything to do with the wizarding world thanks to your treatment while you have been in the wizarding world. It will piss off **__**Dumbledore to no ends. **_

_**Be careful on what you eat or drink when Dumbledore is around he wants you to be in love with someone who he has control over most likely Ginny Weasley even though I don't think she will have anything to do with it he might use one on her as well. **_

_**This may sound insane coming from me seeing how I acted towards Snape but he is one who you can trust not to give away your secrets if you need an adult to help you get around Knock turn alley or just someone to help you. Snape swore on his magic to your mother that no matter what he would do whatever possible to protect you. He has admitted to me that Dumbledore has forbid him to be nice to you at school threaten to have him put in Azkaban for treason if he even gave you a complement. **_

_**Above all Harry follow your instincts and listen to your heart. No matter what your parents would be so proud of you don't let anyone tell you anything else. Again sorry about the surprise portkey. Even though I enchanted the letter so not only it would appear only if you are alone but only you can read it, anyone else reading it would only see a picture of me and James together, but I couldn't risk telling you in case someone read your mind, and taking the letter from you. Go talk to Barchoke. I love you**_

_**Love Sirius**_

_**Ps Harry now that I am gone you are named Lord Black as well as Lord Potter. Also when you were asleep in the hospital wing after the torment in your fourth year I secretly used a blood adoption spell on you adapting you as my own giving you my blood made it so you can get in to the Black family vaults.**_

Harry dusted himself off wrapped his cloak around his body till he got to the entrance of the bank quickly pulling it off and putting the cloak in a pocket as he entered the bank. Taking a quick look around he noticed the witch who serves ice cream at the shop in the alley, with a teller by the entrance to the vaults below. After taking another look around he noticed there was no one else in the bank this early in the morning then went to the first open teller, asking for Barchoke saw him being led to an office. After being introduced to the goblin in the room the teller left to tend his booth.

"**Welcome Harry Potter I am Barchoke, manager of the lords accounts, I am sorry for your lost Harry Potter, Lord Black was a good person and a great customer, and I personally helped Lord Black fix his will so no one but you Harry Potter could access his accounts."** Barchoke said as he offered Harry a cup of tea.

"Thank you Barchoke. With my godfather dying last night, this letter appeared in my hands while I was alone, it has been a very painful as well as stressful twenty-four hours. And it's just Harry please." Harry said while taking the tea and handing Barchoke the letter.

"**Ah yes I remember when he had the house warded I am the one who suggested fixing it so no one magical can enter without written permission only downside is that if a muggle family has a magical child the wards won't let the child in without you okaying it. The wards are designed that even if you give someone the okay to enter, if they are being controlled in any magical way the spell they have on them is broken the minute they enter the wards, so if someone is ordered to kill you or kidnap you the spell is broken the minute the wards touch them."**

"Sounds good could you tell me how do I take my titles as Lord's Potter and Black?"

"**It is really simple to do Harry you simply hold your wand arm up and say 'I Lord Harry James Potter Black take my rightful titles and inheritance' however I would like to do a full paper inheritance test on you as well." **

"What is the full paper inheritance test? And how do I do it?"

"**The full paper inheritance test is done by using a drop of blood on a paper and we use a goblin spell to show you your entire family tree. It will be used to determine who you are related to and see if you have any relations to families who died out years ago, for an example if a family only had a girl and she took her husband's name her family name would be considered dead unless she names her child her families' maiden name. So as far as you know you could be related to people you only have read about in history books. This test will tell you. It will also tell if you have any medical or magical conditions on you, such as an impulsive charm or bone weakness. We might be able to fix some if not all issues you might have that you are not even aware of."**

"Okay then I am interested in doing that." Harry said, and then watched as Barchoke removed a piece of paper from a filling cabinet behind the desk. Placing the paper in front of him, Harry watched as Barchoke removed an object that looked like a ink pen from a draw in the desk.

"**Okay this object here is what you need to use to prick your finger on then you place your finger on the center of the paper in front of you. You don't have to worry about the blood, the powder beside you will heal your finger as soon as you touch it."** Barchoke said as he held up the pen to Harry.

"Okay thank you." Harry replied as he brought his index finger to the pen and quickly placed his bleeding finger to the center of the paper. He watched in total Aww as words started showing up in all different directions. Putting his finger in the powder to his right saw his finger healed right away.

Barchoke pulled the paper to him as the words continued to appear and the paper seemed to enlarge. After a few minutes Barchoke frowned as he looked over the information.

"**Please excuse me for a minute I want to arrange the healing treatments needed as soon as possible for your own sake I will be right back to discuss all your blood inherence you have."** Barchoke quickly left taking the paper with him. Harry helped himself to a scone and more tea as he waited looking at a clock he frowned knowing teachers and his friends would be looking for him soon. Barchoke came back in noticed his frown and that he was looking at the clock on the wall.

"**Do not worry about time we will make use of a time turner and send you back to Hogwarts to the third floor it will be as if you never left. Also any changes your appearance has will be hidden under a charm that even Dumbledore can't remove or see through. Now as for your inherence you are the last of the Potters, however the Evens is a magical bloodline that ended up becoming muggles as each magical line got weaker and weaker which is the actual result of purebloods only breeding with other purebloods. It is really surprising that your mother ended up gaining any magical blood which is why they thought she was a muggleborn. You are the last line of the Peverell family as well. Also the last of Godric Gryffindor and we also consider you the last of Slytherin line since the true last line is Voldemort we would never allow him to access the Slytherin vaults and he marked you as his heir when he put his horcrux…. Um I mean the scar on your head." ** Barchoke stopped talking as he poured more tea for Harry and himself then he continued

"**Now on to the value of your inherence you currently have 9985,546 Gallons total in the all of your vaults. You have 36 houses in 15 different countries around the world. You own 115 different business in the muggle world and 23 different business in the wizarding world and own stock in over 300 business in the wizarding world, and 1000 business in the muggle world. You also own the business your uncle Dursley works for and the school Smeltings that your cousin goes to. The house on privet Drive is also one your mother bought." **

"Wow I never knew about any of this. What am I supposed to do on taking so many titles? Is it the same way? Can I have my uncle fired and kick them out of the house when I want to?"

"**To take your titles all at once place your wand hand up and say 'I Lord Harry James Potter Black take my rightful titles, inheritance and names of Peverell Evens Gryffindor Slytherin' Why don't you do that now then we will take you to get your healing done? As to firing your uncle and kicking them out of the house you simply let me know and I will put the right people on it right away."**

"Okay I Lord Harry James Potter Black take my rightful titles, inheritance and names of Peverell, Evens, Gryffindor and Slytherin." As soon as he finished speaking a bright glow flashed in front of Harry and six rings appeared on his right hand. "Wow was that supposed to happen?"

"**Yes Lord Potter Black, sorry Harry the flash means that the magic recognized the truth in ownership, basically anyone can try to take a title but only a true lord can cause that flash of ownership. The rings appearing means you are the heir of each house that those rings belong to. No one will be capable of seeing or feeling them unless you bring attention to them. Which means you have to point out you are Lord Potter for the Potter ring to be shown to that person. However if that person tries to tell others they can't any they can't cause the ring to show up to anyone else."**

"That's nice to know."

"**Shall we head down to the where the healers are waiting for you?"**

"Yes of course" Harry said with a bit of embarrassment that he got so sidetracked so easily.

"**Then right this way." ** Barchoke led Harry out a side door and down a hallway to a room where a female Goblin was looking over some papers and potions.

"**Ruby this is Lord Harry James Potter Black. He is here for the healing process I gave you the information earlier I trust you have everything ready?"** Barchoke spoke to the female goblin as he led Harry over to the table. Harry took a quick look around and noticed there were sixteen potions on the table and a weird ruin design on the floor next to the table which had blue pillows on it. There was also a door across from the one he just entered.

"**Of course I have everything ready Barchoke I am not an apprentice anymore. Hello Lord Potter Black please have a seat on this table here and we can get started. I am Ruby; this process will take around an hour. I will start by giving you some potions to drink; they will help with the cracks in your bones and underweight issue you have to start with. After you finish those, I will give you potions that will cause you to sleep while your bones heal and strengthen so as to not cause you pain." **

Harry nodded and drank the potions without question wincing at the taste of some of them. Finally he was helped into a laying position and given the last potion within seconds he was asleep.

"**Let's get started on removing the charms that are placed on him, then we will remove the Horcrux. That fool Dumbledore, placing so many charms on him from obedience charms to impulsive charms it is a surprise that this child can function in school at all he most likely can't focus very long on any subject with the daydream charm on him." **Barchoke said to Ruby as he helped her on the charm removal.

"**He will likely grow a foot and a half with those potions removing any damage to his body from his years of abuse. His eyesight can also be fixed with the right potion I didn't bring that one cause it will counteract the bone healing one, he will need to take the eyesight fixing potion at the beginning of summer break, we can arrange for him come here for that." Ruby said as she worked on a difficult impulsive charm. **

"**Alright all the charms are removed now let's get started on that horcrux bring in the pig." **Barchoke yelled over at the door on the left as three other goblins walked in with a pig on a leash. Hooking the leash to a leg of the table, so the pig was sitting on the center of the ruins drawn on the floor.

"**Let's get rid of that discussing horcrux." **Ruby said while drawing a small blade with ruins carved in the blade itself.

Okay second chapter done. Tell me what you think. Don't forget to vote. Also tell me do you think I should keep all the Weasley's as friends to Harry or take out one or two if you think I should take out a couple tell me who. No matter what Ginny will never be romantically involved with Harry.


End file.
